


Royals/Musicals

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [42]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: CN June 2018





	Royals/Musicals

Martin had originally been sceptical of the evening's plan. Going to see a musical (and he wasn't that into musicals to begin with) with all of Theresa's younger sisters as well as Arthur sounded like a recipe for chaos. But Arthur really got along with children very well and he had enjoyed the musical so much, much more than he had in fact, "brilliants" were still flying left and right and they were already five blocks from the opera house. Arthur and the the little princesses were singing songs from the musical, none of them actually spoke Italian and the musical had been in Italian so them trying to sing in Italian made the whole thing more adorable. It made Martin smile and Theresa was smiling too. 

"You're a bit quiet," she noted, falling behind their singing company.

"Yeah. Well, I need to be drunk to be as loud as they are," Martin laughed. 

Theresa laughed too:"You won't sing with me then? With your princess?" There had been a princess in the musical too, not a very realistic one like Theresa, but still. There had been a poor peasant boy too, like Martin. So really it was a similar situation.

Martin smiled:"Maybe behind closed doors." 


End file.
